Injustice Roleplay
This is the Injustice Roleplay page. Pick a character from the list below, and mark it as yours with (insert your username here) and then start roleplaying - remember, you may choose 4 heroes, 4 villains, and 4 neutral anti-heroes to the max. Whenever using dialogue, do (insert character here): (insert text here) Remember to always leave your signature after putting your text. Note: The plot of the Roleplay shall be a DC/Marvel Crossover as voted on the poll. UPDATE: Roleplay has restarted for a second time. Claim and create characters fast before other people do! Characters Heroes *Batman (Cartoon44) *Batman (Terry McGinnis) (CaptainCold) *Nightwing''' (TroyTroodon)' *Superman '(TroyTroodon)' *Shazam '(Quauntonaut)' *Cyborg '(Quauntonaut)' *Green Arrow '(Quauntonaut)' *Wonder Woman '(TroyTroodon)' *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) '(CaptainCold)' *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Red Robin *Aquaman ('Spiderbat23') *Blue Beetle (Jamie Rayes) *Red Tornado *Beast Boy *Deadman *Animal Man *Booster Gold *Wildcat *Sandman *Hourman *Starfire *Jericho *Flash (Barry Allen)('Spiderbat23') *Kid Flash *Impulse *Speedy *Aqualad *Raven *Mas y Ménos *Batgirl *Batwoman *Huntress *Black Canary *The Atom *Doctor Fate *John Constantine ('Spiderbat23)' *Zatanna *Martian Manhunter *Captain Atom *Atom Smasher *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Krypto The Superdog *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Hawkman *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders-earth1) *Wolverine *Beast (Wwwdot) *Iron Man *The Hulk *Thor *Black Widow *Hawkeye *(Superior)Spiderman ('Spiderbat23') *Arsenal (Roy Harper) '(CaptainCold)' (More characters can be added) Villains *Joker '(Cartoon44)' *General Zod ('Spiderbat23') *Doomsday '(Quauntonaut)' *Soloman Grundy '(Quauntonaut)' *Brainiac *Lex Luthor '(TroyTroodon)' *Darkseid *Bizzaro ('Spiderbat23') *Batzarro ('Spiderbat23') *Harley Quinn *Riddler '(TroyTroodon)' *Penguin '(TroyTroodon)' *Ra's al Ghul ('Spiderbat23') *Killer Croc *Scarecrow '(CaptainCold)' *Scarface *Poison Ivy *Killer Moth *Man-Bat *Two-Face *Black Adam *Sinestro *Parallax *Arkillo *Amon Sur *Atrocitus *Mad Hatter *Zsasz *Ares *Professor Zoom *Circe *Bane '(Fireworks888)' *Trigon *Mr. Freeze *Clayface *Giganta *Black Manta *Ocean Master *Mirror Master '(CaptainCold)' *Tweeledum & Tweedledee *Mr. Toad *Anarky *Professor Pyg *Humpty Dumpty *Captain Cold '(CaptainCold)' *Firefly *Black Mask Anti-Heroes, Mercenaries, Neutral *Ozymandias '(CaptainCold)' *Catwoman *Red Hood '(Quauntonaut)' *Pied Piper '(CaptainCold)' *Deathstroke '(Fireworks888)' *Deadshot '(Fireworks888)' *Lobo ('Spiderbat23') *Cheshire *Scorpion ('Spiderbat23') *Metamorpho *Deadpool ('Spiderbat23') *Ambush Bug ('Spiderbat23') *Phantom Stranger '(CaptainCold)' *The Specter '(CaptainCold)' Supporting Characters *Jim Gordon '(Cartoon44)' *Harvey Bullock *Detective Flass *Vicky Vale *Lois Lane (TroyTroodon) *Jimmy Olson *Mary Jane Watson *Betty Ross *Quincy Sharp Roleplay (Deadshot is prone atop Gotham Catheral's peak, having his sniper rifle aimed at City Hall) 5 more minutes until the mayor of this sewer called a city comes out of his office and is greeted with 9 millimeter sniper round..... Fireworks888 (talk) 22:03, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Batman: (A batwing swoops in from above silently as Batman sneakily hangs down to Deadshot and picks him up) Yeah. That's also how long it takes for you to be locked behind bars. So I'd suggest you drop the gun and go back to where you belong, Floyd. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:07, November 3, 2013 (UTC) (strained) Ooooh, Bats. I had a feeling you were gonna interupt my assassination. So, I'll do what ever you say. (Deadshot throws down the rifle, turning on a sensor in it. The sensor activates several pounds of explosives hidden in the Catheral's floor boards, throwing Batman and Deadshot out the window and blowing the peak of the Catheral skyhigh) Fireworks888 (talk) 22:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Batman: (Glides through the air and shoots a grapple line at Deadshot, wrapping around his chest catching him from his fall) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:21, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: (Not far, Nightwing watches from one of the nearest buildings by a corner, just in case if things go south) TroyTroodon (talk) 05:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Deadshot: (pulls out a switch blade and cuts the grapple rope, landing on a balcony and spraining an ankle) AGH! (gets up and lines up the trajectory perfectly in the path of a gliding Batman with the rifle, smirking) Bullseye...... (fires) Fireworks888 (talk) 07:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: (Leaps down and throws his button at Deadshot's riffle, knocking it away and landing foot first onto deadshot) You can say that again! TroyTroodon (talk) 08:16, November 6, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: (Lands on rooftop) Aren't you suppossed to be in school? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:08, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (Somewhere in the netherealm Scorpion was fighting against Quan Chi, after a long Battle he was going to finish him, forever, but something happened, the evil sorcer send the undead ninja on the Dc Universe. Scorpion Suddently find himself in the streets of Gotham, he start to look around and...)ALL OF YOU QUAN CHI'S SERVANT, ARE GONNA DIEE! (He trow the harpoon to Batman) SpiderBat23 23:38, November 7, 2013 Batman: What the- (Counters by dodging and throwing an explosive batarang at Scorpion) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 00:19, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Nighting: (Shields himself from the explosion then joins with up Batman) What... Who is that?! TroyTroodon (talk) 00:35, November 8, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Scorpion: (get up after the explosion, he looks at both vigilantes) YOU BOTH WILL BURN! (He pull off his mask and show his Skull and he starts to flame all the place) little thing, for now he has MkvsDCU outfit 16:50 november 8, 2013 Batman: Nightwing- call in Gordon and his men, it'll give us time to spare. No questions, GO! (Tackles Scorpion and slams fist at his head) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 02:16, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: Alright, on it! *picks up a communicater and calls Gordon for backup* Hello, Commissioner Gordon... this is Nightwing! We need back up, meet us at the top of Gotham Catheral's Peak! Go Now! TroyTroodon (talk) 02:59, November 9, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Deadshot: (wakes up after Nightwing's brutal landing) Ahhhggh.... (notices the situation and see how it's only a few seconds till the mayor arrives thanks to watch) Oh, dammit! The mayor will be here any second! I don't have a shot from here, either. Hmm. (sets up the sniper so it'll ricochet off the bell tower and into the mayor's skull) Game over, Mr. Hady. (fires a round towards the tower's bell) The bees..........THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! (talk) 03:10, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (He teleport behind Deadshot) That Magic Instrument that you have is pointless against me! (He take the sniper and break it) FIGHT LIKE A WARRIOR! (Punch Him) Spiderbat23 10:21 November 9, 2013 Nightwing: Even though deadshot's a bad guy. he doesn't deserved to be killed. (He pulled out his eskrima sticks and clashed them together making it a staff. he then planted it hard on the ground and flipped over high in the air shooting a swift back leg kick to scorpions face) Show's over. (He grabbed his staff and put it on electrical mode as he slammed it down, the elctric bolts fused with the ground as it came in contact with the movement of a creature. shocking scorpion, with smoke fading in the area. as nothing can be seen) TroyTroodon (talk) 03:59, November 9, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Scorpion: (He walks in the Smoke) What...what kind of sorcery is this?... (He looks around) Spiderbat23 19:12 November 9 2013 Batman: (Looks through smoke with detective mode and sees the GCPD helicopter flying towards the building) Nightwing, let's go! (Motions Nightwing to follow him as he runs away) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 18:58, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Deadshot: (cheek is searingly stinging and burning due to the hellspawn's violent punch, as Deadshot's mask has a burnt, steaming, fist shaped hole in it) What the hell....... (is blinded by the smoke surrounding everything) Damn, my shot must've ricochet'd off something else I couldn't see! (blindly scavenges the ground for the barely functioning rifle) Fireworks888 (talk) 19:50, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (Smoke is now gone, and he Step on Deadshot hand) if you don't want to fight for honor...FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE! (he kicks his face) 01:24 November 10,2013 Commissioner Gordon: (Speaks with megaphone as he sticks his head out of the helicopter window) BOTH OF YOU! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE THE POLICE CAN SEE THEM! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 00:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Deadshot: (right hand is broken from Scorpion's stomp and now has a heavily bleeding bruise on cheek from Scorpion's kick) Ahh, GO TO HELL, GORDON! (fires a pair of bullets at the helicopter's rotors with wrist mounted firearms in hopes of making it crash) Fireworks888 (talk) 00:57, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (Ignoring the Police he takes Deadshot from the Neck and he lift him from the round) I'LL FINISH YOU worry i don't want to kill Deadshot, i just hope for someone to stop him/meSpiderbat23 02:30 November 10, 2013 Commissioner Gordon: What the- MAY DAY! MAY DAY! I'M GOING DOWN! (Helicopter smashes into rooftop) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 01:36, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Deadshot: (helplessly dangles feet and chokes) (strained) Well, I guess fate decided today's the today. But if I'm going out, I'M GOING OUT WITH A BANG! (grabs Scorpion with his one good hand and throws both of them off the balcony, heading directly towards an unstable gas tank) Fireworks888 (talk) 01:54, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (He teleports both on the balcony) That's not Honor nor Venegance in a death like that, but i see that you was going to sacrifice yourself to win the battle...your death by my hand will be much...Onorable (He take the sword from his back and walks to him) SpiderBat23 03:04 November 10,2013 Deadshot: (aims his wrist mounted cannon at Scorpion, but see's that it's broken) (grins and gives up) Very well. Getting slaughtered by a ninjato wielding, skull faced, ninja that I've only interacted with for 5 seconds isn't exactly what I was expecting, but fate is fate. But finish me quickly, will you? Fireworks888 (talk) 02:33, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion:Very...Quickly...(He walks to Deadshot) Fatality...(whispers) Spiderbat23 10:50 november 10, 2013 Batman: I don't think so. (Swings on grapple, kicking Scorpion away just before the swipe of his sword) You didn't kill him. Not yet. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 14:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: HOW DARE YOU TO INT...(a red shade hits him and make him fell on the groud) Who ar...(another hit by the shade) Fight lik...(the red shade hits and Knocking out him) Flash: (He stops in front of Batman) Who or What was that? '''Spiderbat23' 15:27 , November 10, 2013 Batman: I don't...hang on. (Takes clean chip out of pocket and swipes it through some blood left over) This was the blood from the mysterious figure. I can scan it in the batcave to find out who it was. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 15:29, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Flash: That's Fantastic But...1) Where do we take him? 2) Have you seen Cap.Cold? some says that he is in gotham 3) Need a hand? Spiderbat23 16:55, November 10, 2013 Captain Cold: Goddamn heroes... when they start chatting they'd let the world burn without batting an eyelid. (Jumps on the roof the helicopter was about to crash into and freezes it before it explodes or hurts someone) You ok, men? (Is ready to run away) CaptainCold 23.16, November 10, 2013 Shazam: *a little boy comes* "SHAZAM!" "Bats, don't you remember? The Dark Kahn thing?" Trollolo *at the same time Solomon Grundy arrives from a swamp pit under the heroes and starts smashing Flash's and Batman's heads together* Trollolo Flash: (He escape from the hands of Grundy and he frees Batman) Ok Mr.zombie prepare to fight (He starts to punch him very quickly) Meanwhile in Metropolis, Lex Luthor has finished a call with his "assosiates" in Gotham City (Penguin and Riddler). and has ordered his "Employers" to come and visit them to help them with their "Business" Ozymandias: (Gazes at the screen. His plan is about to be realized. Everything is as it's supposed to be. No one would interfere with it... and his old mates would understand - and arrive - too late...) ... as always (puts the hand on the button, starts pushing it. And suddenly he finds himself in Luthor's office) ... (looks around, keeping cool) this is not how it was supposed to work. (Looks at Luthor) I'm sorry, you are...? CaptainCold 10. 47, November 11, 2013 Lex Luthor: And just who-- are you?! (He finds this stranger in front of him) If your scheduled for an interview then I'm sorry but, I'm right in the middle of something today. TroyTroodon (talk) 17:26, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Ozymandias: Me too, indeed. Actually, I don't... (Looks outside the window). Where... where are we? No, sorry, non where... when? What year is this? (frowns) CaptainCold 17. 40, November 11, 2013 Lex Luthor: (Raises an eyebrow) 2013... You are not from around here, time or otherwise are you?!TroyTroodon (talk) 20:41, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Ozymandias: (scratches his head) I know this could sound a bit weird, but... I'm Adrian Veidt, also known as Ozymandias... born in 1939. And few seconds ago, in 1985, I was about to accomplish my role as the 'smartest man on the planet', by restoring the world order. Order that, I see, seems a bit confused, considering that I'm here... wherever this place is. I guess this is not New York, is it? I don't know how it could have happened, and I'm sorry you're wasting time, my fault. But I think... (comes closer to Luthor) this happened for a reason. I'm not an holly roller, don't worry, but... I'm completely sure what I was doing would no way have this consequence. So something o someone did interfere with my plan, and I think somehow you could be involved. I don't want to sound offensive, but probably we have something in common, and maybe this could be the key to understand what happened... (looks at the nameplate on the desk) mr. Luthor. CaptainCold 20.24, November 11, 2013 Lex Luthor: Hahahaha! well Mr. Veidt, you just made my morning, your sense of reason, while medioker I admit, I can achknowlege. By all means, have a seat. And yes, I am Lex Luthor, and welcome to Metropolis. And with good business assured--- I think this could be the begining of a beautiful new friendship. (He thought Adrian as somewhat of a hippy, but never the less he could see some potiential with him) Mercey, please bring my new associate, Mr. Adrian Veidt, something and I some coffee.TroyTroodon (talk) 20:41, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Meanwhile, Superman flies all the way from Kansas to Metropolis. People admire him as he flew. Then he lands in a private area, where he'd change to his normal clothes, and make his way to work as Clark Kent at the Daily Planet.TroyTroodon (talk) 20:41, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Bizarro: Me is a Hero, me wants to save Lois Lane! (He brake the window and took Lois Lane) Worry Lois i am not saving you (he let Lois fall from his arms) Me Is Hero (He smiles) 21:47, November 11 ,2013 Superman (Clark): (Clark sees Lois falling from a distanceand instantly changes back to Superman. He flies at the speed of sound and catches Lois at just the nick of time!)TroyTroodon (talk) 20:52, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Superman: You alright, Lois? TroyTroodon (talk) 20:57, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Lois Lane: Am now, Smallville (She quitly says) TroyTroodon (talk) 20:57, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Superman: (Smiles and sets her down gently, then flies up to Bizarro) You know Bizzaro, it's not polite to interupt people at their Job! Green Lantern: (Arrives and pushes Bizarro away with a construct) Ehy, Sups, you'll argue with your ugly twin later, haven't you heard what the hell's happening?! CaptainCold 21.10, November 11, 2013 Superman: ...No, not really...Why, What's going on? Green Lantern: (Sighs, irritated) strange guys have been 'appearing' all around the country. Batman and Flash are in Gotham, now. Haven't you seen anything or anyone strange here in Metropolis? CaptainCold 21.15, November 11, 2013 Superman: Nothing thus far here! Should I head to Gotham? Green Lantern: I'm going there, they asked for help. And... I need to talk with Bats. I found a... boy who I think he could be interested in. CaptainCold 21.19, November 11, 2013 Superman: A boy, huh?! Okay! Green Lantern: Go, I'll be there in a minute! (flies away, few minutes later he's in Gotham. He stares at Flash and Batman eing attacked by Solomon Grundy, the frozen helicopter on the roof and all the mess due to Scorpion's arrival) ... what the... (reaches Superman) CaptainCold 21.24, November 11, 2013 Flash: Hi Lantern! (He still try to know down Grundy) you know...i'd like some help here! Spiderbat23 22:40 11 November 2013 Green Lantern: Sure (starts fighting) what are you doing here exactly? Except being beaten up by zombies CaptainCold 21.43, November 11, 2013 Flash: Actually i was looking for Snart, Trickster says that he was in Gotham, so i went there, but i found the yellow guy, then Grundy came to make me and Batman kiss with the forehead, and it was Painful (Continues to hit) Spiderbat23 22.50, November 11, 2013 Green Lantern: I saw a frozen half destroyed helicopter over there. Run, I've got it (builds a cage to stop Grundy while Superman and Batman are still beating him) CaptainCold 21.54, November 11, 2013 Flash: Oh thanks! (He ran away looking for Captain Cold) Spiderbat23 23:00 november 11, 2013 Category:Roleplay